panefandomcom-20200223-history
Elizibeth Verillo
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Verillo is the character of Dragava (Formerly berry314) in the PANE roleplays. She came to Furoh at age 12, and is from Floraoma town. __TOC__ Personality Lizzie will be warmer to any Pokemon that she has just met versus people she has just met. This might be because she has not met many new people in Floraoma, her hometown. Lizzie is curious, though, she might, therefore decide to open up to people she finds interesting after a while. She is also rather proud, and, therefore gets offended easily. She tends to hide it because of her shyness, but sarcastic comments can be squeezed out after a while. She tries not to show her soft side to most people, and uses sarcasm to mask it. Lizzie will do her best to prevent her friends from suffering and will look after them despite her claims that she will benefit from them being there in one way or another. Biography (Note:Must edit) Lizzie's father, Hugo Verillo worked in the Fugo Ironworks. He lived alone in Floraoma town until he met a flying pokemon trainer called Bertha. She was flying to Floraoma on her Fearow after a boat trip from Olivine city to Canalave city. Her Fearow stopped in front of Hugo's house when she first arrived in Floraoma. Hugo helped the woman out by showing her the way to her friend. Bertha originally planned to stay with her friend for a while, and maybe battle a few of Sinnoh's gym leaders, but after getting to know Hugo better, she dicided to marry him. They had thier first, and only, child, Lizzie on a summer day. She grew up in a flowery world, which may be why she does not have too much of an interest in them. She was interested in the grass pokemon around the town, however. They moved around, learned new things, and sometimes evolved. Lizzie found that interesting. Carl, a boy in her neighborhood, and the son of her mother's friend, liked to fool around. He accidently said something he shouldn't have and provoked Lizzie, who was easily provoked. Thier rivalry started with simple competitions, such as an "insult war" or short races. Carl's confidence and good sportsmanship intimidated Lizzie and made her feel a little shy. As time went by, thier rivalry moved to the Pokemon TCG. They started to include pokemon in their rivalry when Carl received his first pokemon from his uncle in Kanto who was a breeder; a Bulbasaur. Lizzie, who was seven at that time, then asked her parents for a pokemon. They thought she was responsible enough, as she would often play with and help the wild pokemon when she was not competing with Carl. They bought the pokemon from the only breeder they knew, (Ironically, also Carl's uncle from Kanto) and at Lizzie's request, something that is "better than" Bulbasaur. Carl had a week to show off his new Bulbasaur and its attacks until Lizzie's Charmander arrived. First Lizzie and Carl provided demonstrations on the attacks their pokemon could do. the competitions evantually evolved into battles. Outside the rivalry, Lizzie and her Charmander would often play together in their backyard, or near the Valley Windworks. It was on one of these days when she found a little Riolu that was injoured. She picked it up and rushed home with it in her arms, sticking her tongue out at Carl when he playfuly asked her why she bothered rescuing a weak pokemon. Riolu eventually got better, but Lizzie got too attached to it to want to release it back into the wild. Riolu did not really seem to want to go back, anyway. Carl was interested in Lizzie's new pokemon, but she dismissed him as "just jelous because I have two pokemon and you only have one." Their rivalries went on, until it was time for them to officially start becoming trainers. After a tied race to see who would be able to find Professor Rowan first, they both received a pokedex from him, as well as the six starting pokeballs. There, she parted ways with Carl , who wanted to see his uncle in Kanto, (And possibly complain about the Charmander he sent to Lizzie) Meanwhile, Lizzie headed to Sunnyshore to check out the library, and to decide where to go next. On the way, she encountered several wild pokemon with Riolu bursting out of its pokeball at every encounter. Lizzie decided that it wanted to be close to the action, and not stuck in a pokeball all the time, so she let it stay out. After more walking, Lizzie realized that Riolu, being much smaller than her, and possibly not used to the world could get lost or tired easily. She picked it up and let it ride on her shoulders to free her hands. Upon arriving in Sunnyshore, Lizzie went to check out the other regions. She read about Furoh And decided to start her journey there. All that was left was to find a boat and head off... Pokemon Charmeleon Charmander is Lizzie's first Pokemon and the Pokemon bought from Carl's uncle, who is a breeder. It is gentle and obedient, which may be a result of its breeding. It is fairly experienced, having battled against Carl's Bulbasaur several times before Lizzie officially became a trainer. Charmander evolved while fighting some bandits. Level: 30 Known moves: Ember, Scratch, Flamethrower Ability: Blaze Gender: Male Riolu Riolu was abandoned as an egg because the trainer who trains her parents could not keep another pokemon. The egg was enthrusted to someone Riolu's mother deemed worthy to take care of her child. The person looked after the egg well, but that did not prevent some pokemon from steeling the egg for thier trainer. The person battled the pokemon to keep Riolu safe, but in the confusion of the battle, the egg managed to roll away. Riolu had to look after herself from the moment she hatched, but she was not too good at that. After trying to survive, it fainted near the Valley Windworks, where Lizzie found it. Riolu prefers to be out of its pokeball even though it is young and inexperienced, but will stay inside if it is required. It can be seen sitting on Lizzie's shoulders. Although it has some affinity to Lizzie, there are certain aspects of her personality it does not like. This may be because Riolu is friendly while her trainer is not the type to open up right away. It is also nieve while her trainer can be hard to convince. It is possible that Riolu wants to reform her trainer, but is not very successful so far. Level: 20 Known moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight Ability: Not discovered yet Gender: Female 'Budew' Budew lived on the grounds of the school Lizzie went to in Trainer Training. It wandered into Lizzies tent when she was feeling homesick. Lizzie started a conversation with it, telling it about her hometown and showing it her pokedex. It decided to join Lizzie, much to her surprise and comfort since Budew reminded her of her own home. Budew is shy, like Lizzie. Not much is known about its battleing skills yet. Level: 16 Moves: Absorb, water sport, Growth Ability:Poison Point Gender: Not discovered yet (female) Relationships Hugo Verillo Hugo Verillo works at the Fugo ironworks. He is strong and has a muscular body, yet he is kind. His patience does not last very long, and is known for being very sarcastic when angry. Lizzie and her father get along well. Known pokemon: none Bertha Verillo Bertha is a retired flying-pokemon trainer. She was born in Violet City and decided to train flying-types after watching the gym leader battle. She currently lives with her husband and the flying-types she caught during her trainer days. She is concerened about Lizzie's well being and hopes that Lizzie will get a flying-type or two, or three, or six. Lizzie is not too fond of her mother's worrying as it can be embarassing, but appreciates her support. Known pokemon: Fearow (Female) Fearow was given to Bertha when it was a Spearow. Crobat (Female) Crobat was caught as a Zubat near Dark Cave. Gligar (Male) Bertha traded a Beedril that she caught as a Weedle near Cherrygrove for a Gligar. The person who offered to trade with her was someone who liked bug-types. Scyther (Female) Scyther was caught at the bug-catching contest in the National park. It won second place! Murkrow (Female) Bertha was camping with her pokemon while she was exploring the Kanto reigon. Her Crobat alerted her to a Murkrow circling the camp, looking for food. She befriended Murkrow by giving it some of her food, and caught it soon after. Skarmory (Male) Bertha was frustrated after a loss to a Dragon Tamer. Because of this, she went south to Route 45 to train. She found a wild Skarmory there, which she caught. Carl Carl likes to joke around and only wants to have a good time. He is dense, however. He did not notice Lizzie getting agitated by some of his comments and played along with her when she insulted him back. He also does not realize Lizzie considers him to be a rival because she has not actually said so. Carl sees Lizzie's challenges a friendly competition, and considers her a friend. Lizzie, on the other hand, does not talk to him much because she distrusts him and his careless jokes. His confident attitude also challenges Lizzie's hidden insecurities, making her feel weaker and more insecure.She is also intimidated at the thought that a person can be so confident and cheerful. Known pokemon: Bulbasaur (Male) Notes *Lizzie has three pokeballs. *Lizzie has a pokedex. *Lizzie found a Rainbow Feather *Lizzie has a Shiny Stone Roleplay History 1) Arrived at Barley in Furoh on the SS.Lyentte 2) Caught a Budew at a Trainer's school 3) Found a Rainbow Feather in the 2009-2010 Winter Event 4) Fought some bandits and got a stone. Category:Characters Category:Characters